In This Movie I Have A Happy Ending
by TrinitylovesRoshonfreak
Summary: Cece remembers the day she found out about her dad and Cece's thoughts on the 10 year anniversary of her dads death in the world trade center. Based on the song "Mama Will Hold Me" by "Kristi Nelson" She's 16 in this     ONE-SHOT! Enjoy :D


_In this movie I have a happy ending_

_Cy_

**Summary**

**Cece remembers the day she found out about her dad and Cece's thoughts on the 10 year anniversary of her dads death in the world trade center. Based on the song "Mama Will Hold Me" by Kristi Nelson (She's 16 in this)**

**ONE-SHOT! Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><strong>XXXXXXCece's POVXXXXXXX<strong>

I sit on my bed crying. We didn't always live in Chicago. We used to live in NY. I loved it there until that day. The day that is going to made me remember today for the rest of my life... Today is the aniversery of my dads death. Nobody knows how he died, but my mom and I. I still remember that day so clearly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXFlashBackXXXXX<strong>_

"Cecelia... I have something to tell you." My mommy as I would have called her back then sayed sadly with tears going down her cheeks.

"Mommy, my are you crying?" I ask innocently.

"Daddy- *ahem* Daddy is not doming home tonight." She says more tears escaping her eyes.

"So he's not going to be back for a year?" I exclaim sadly. My thought at that moment were sadness that I wouldn't see my daddy for a whole year! Little did I know he wasn't coming back...

"No Cece, he's not comeing back." My mom said as she tried to keep her breathing under control.

"Is there going to be an empty place at our table now?" I ask.

"Yeah Cece... There's going to be an empty place at our table now. I felt my eyes get wet with tears. I still wonder how I was supposed to know what would happen that day when my nations freedom was trialed.

"Why did he leave?" I ask as any other six year old would.

"A hateful act brought are building down. I know this is hard to understand, but other little girls daddys died too. So your not alone.

"Daddy died?" I scream as I fall to my knees. She didn't tell me he died. I thought he just left or something. I wonder still why I had to lose my daddy.

"Oh lord I miss my daddy!" I scream in emotional pain.

"Mommy can you hold me?"

"Of course baby." She whispers and puts me on her lap while cuddling with me. When he waved goodbye I never thought that'd be the last of him I'd see. When he went away to work that day... I guess my dad was leaving me...

"Mommy I loved daddy."

"Awww I know you did." She says and holds me closer.

"Is he with my bunny in heaven? Is he holding him in his arms tonight?" I ask tears eacaping my eyes. Bak then I didn't understand I would never see him again. I just didn't understand any of it.

"Yeah, he's holding your bunny."

"Mommy, how do you know he died?"

"He called and said goodbye. He said he loves you so much and is sorry he can't see you grow up. And that he know you'll be a beautiful girl when you grow up."

"He thinks I'll be pretty?"

"Of course! He knows! Cece remember one thing." She commands.

"What?"

"Though some say daddys gone. You better know he's right here. Watching over beautiful you and there's no need to fear." Ever since that moment that's been my motto. Most people think my mottos is something stupid like "Don't let the door hit you on your way out" But it's not...

"I really miss daddy." I said while crying harder. She just held me closer. I loved my daddy so much! He meant everything to me! Him and Flynn. Bck when Flynn and I didn't fight though he wasn't very old then...

"Just remember. He's watching over you. Do you know what he liked best about you?"

"What?" I ask brightening up a bit.

"He loved how you danced. You know we made a bet once. He bet that'd you'd be a dancer one day. And I bet that you'd be a doctor, but I'm starting to see daddys point."

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXEnd FlashBackXXXXX<strong>_

At that very moment I decided I was going to be a dancer and I was never going to be called Cecelia again. It reminded me to much of my dad.

I just sit on my bed sobbing into my pillow. I'm usually a very happy person. I have a cool bestfriend, I'm popular, I can dance despite my Dyslexia, but most of all... I have an amazing boyfriend.

Ty Blue... Ty Blue is my best guy friend and my boyfriend. I'm completely head over heels for him. I love him with all my heart and soul. One day I hope to marry him...

"Cece? Your mom said you'd be in here." Ty says as he walks in my room. I just burry my face in my pillow more.

"What? Don't you know something awful happend ten years ago _today_?" I yell threw my pillow. I don't know if he feels the same way. I don't know if he thinks of me as just another girlfriend or... The way I feel... Incomplete when he's not around...

"Why are you crying?" He asks confused. Even Ty, my amazing boyfriend doesn't know. Doesn't know the pain I hold for a year every year until this very day when I let it all out. Ty and I just got together this year _(Thanks to some help from Rocky and Deuce)_ so he's never heard me in my room crying.

When I don't answer he decides to ask again.

"Cece, I know a terrible thing happend ten years ago, but why are you grieving so much it's not like someone you love died in it." He says confusedly.

That was it. I couldn't take what he just said.

"What did you just say? You don't know anything about me Ty Blue! You have no right to say that! I lost someone! I lost someone close to me!" I scream in his face.

"I- I didn't mean to upset you. Who did you lose? Your aunt, uncle-" He starts, but I have to tell him sooner or later. I might as well get it over with.

"It was my dad." I say and he looks at me like I'm some broken little girl!

"And I'm not some broken little girl!" I add.

"I know your not Ce, that's one of the things I love about you I'm sorry I didn't know... I actually came by to tell you something." He says with a pause. Oh no! He's going to break up with me the same day I lost my daddy!

"You- you wanna break up right?" I ask trying not to cry more, but failing miserably.

"No Cece, I- I wanted to tell you" He starts then looks around the room nervously. "I love you!" He blurts out. He loves me?

"I love you to! And you picked the perfect day to tell me. I needed that. This day of the year I always have to make myself get threw, but now I realize that my dad wouldn't want me to grieve like this every year for the rest of my life." I admit and it feels like a weight had just been lifted off of me.

"Do- Do you want to visit your dads grave stone?" He asks awkwardly. Normaly I would have said no in a flash. The last time I visited it was the funeral and I always thought I wouldn't be strong enough to ever go back... But for some reason with Ty I feel like I can do anything.

"Yeah, are you sure you want to?" I ask nervously.

"I would do anything for you. _I. Love. You_." He says smiling a smile that could make me melt.

We walk out my door and are stopped by my mom.

"Where are you going?" She asks confused. She knows I never go out on this day.

"Ty is taking me to see dads grave." I say and give Ty a sweet smile.

"O-Ok." She says a little taken back. "But be home decently soon ok? Gary's going to come over for dinner." She adds.

We walk there and I couldn't help, but to cry.

We get there and I start walking a little slower, but Ty noticed and stopped walking.

"Your _sure_ your ready to do this?" He asks cautiously before we got to his stone.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I say then smile a weak smile.

We walk to his stone and my knees give out and I start to fall, but Ty catches me. It's starting to rain so I have to make this quick.

"_Umm_ dad hi... I'm sorry I haven't ever visited before. This is my boyfriend, Ty. He means everything to me. I became a dancer like you always thought I would." I say. I thought it'd be really hard to open up like this infront of Ty, but all these emotions are just flooding out. I suddenly realize that every year when I would isolate myself and "make myself feel better" I was actually building it all up inside. Now all of it is just bubbling out.

"There is sommething you always said you wanted to see." I say then pause for a moment. "You said you wanted to see me in love and I am. You also said you wanted to see me kiss my love." I say then kiss Ty on the lips.

"I wish I could say I miss you, but I can't... I never knew you. I wish you could be here cause well I'd do anything for Cece, but this is something I just can't do." Ty says and I see some tears leak out of his eyes also.

"You would like Ty cause he's honest... The only think you wouldn t like is the age differance... But it's only two years!" I say brightly, but anyone could tell I longed to be in my daddys arms or have him walk me down the aisle on my wedding day...

"We have to go, but I'll make sure to come this time." I say letting more tears fall from my eyes and on to my red from crying cheeks.

"I want to show you how much I love your daughter." Ty says and kisses me more passionatly then before. It would have been so awkward if we had done that in person!

And just like in the movies the rain falls down heavily, but in this movie I have a happy ending.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

**I hope you liked it as much as I liked writing it and honestly even reading it. I ve had ths thought in my head for awhile I hope you enjoyed!**

**I also know that yes, it was a rather corny ending, but it s true! So again I hope you liked it!**

**Please review! Reviews make my day!**


End file.
